uberquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Claire
Claire O'Conell is an eccentric inventor whose methods and ideas were a bit crazy, even from her own time. She attempted to prove herself by building a Teleportation Device and was accidentially transported to the past and on a world named Evyr. She is assisted by her robot companion Proto – whom she seems to have a mother-child relationship with. Being from a future and a space colony, she is much like a fish out of water dealing with the magical fantasy elements. She tries her best to make sense of things and fit in, despite not having a formal class or any fighting experience. A fast-talking, hyperactive and just plain weird, she has a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth. Claire is terrible at social situations, but still does her best to fit in – in her own special way of course. Her desire most is to get back home with Proto. Personality Claire is a freespirited,hyperactive,eccentric and cretive. A genius inventor, she is capable of making a sentient-robot companion Proto and a Teleportation Device that transverses time and space. She loves to build and has a passion for knowledge, she is quite capable in her abilities with inventions and logically calculating difficult situations and potential outcomes. However, Claire also is pretty much inept in everything that doesn't have to do with engineering or mechanics, She has a habit of sticking her foot in her mouth and fumbles in social-situations, often coming off as rude or weird. It seems the only one who truly understands her is her robot-companion Proto. She often plays up everything as a joke and tends to be the most light-hearted of the group, this works to her advantage as she tends to mess up quite abit. She is overtly confident at times, seemingly lacking any common sense and getting herself in trouble that she doesn't often know how to get out of. Relationships Proto: Proto in many ways is Claire's best friend, she has a mother/child relationship with him and very close. The two seem to act off each other in a way the seems to feed both of their inspirations. Proto is always behind Claire's ideas and is completely faithful. Clair is endeared by Proto's attempts to emulate her. She even tries to treat him like most children, giving him allowance, praises him for attempts at goals and guiding him how to behave. '''Sesame: '''Claire is dismissive of Sesame's complaints when they first met, as she started arguing at her right away about 'Kill Steal' Dante pulled off on Sesame, as Claire's teleporter stopped her from getting the enchanted broadsword back. This annoys Sesame to the point where she kicks off the Teleportation Pod and sends Proto along with it. Enraged Claire demands that Sesame helps her - after Kibbles smooths over the situation the two reach a truce. Claire seems to like to tease Sesame, be it about bust size or other trival things. Despite her friendly rivalary with Sesame, Sesame is quick to stick to her word and stick up for Claire when Farron was trying to hustle the flintlock pistol back from Claire. Even though their relationship started off rocky, Claire is happy to help Sesame if it means getting her Teleporter and Proto back. '''Kibbles: '''Claire meets Kibbles during panic-mode when she first lands in Evyr. Luckily for Claire, Kibbles sees her plight and helps to get Sesame to help her find her Teleportation pod after kicking it off. She sees Kibbles like a fangirl to Sesame, noting she must have a crush on her.Although she tends to tease Kibbles light-heartedly aswell she seems to be happy to have her company. As she was the first to help her in this new strange world. '''Farron: '''Claire is impressed by Farron's sales pitch and eager to buy a flintlock pistol from him. Although having seen the scam he pulled on Sesame with the potion and lacking any real currency that would be value in Evyr, she hands him a 'Claire's Wacky Dollar' (intended for Proto's allowance), much to his frustration he chases her down. She seems intimadated by his serious nature and unsure how to respond, wearily she tends to keep her distance from annoying him.